1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to liquid jetting apparatuses for jetting liquids from nozzles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there have been known head units each having a plurality of heads as liquid jetting heads while a plurality of nozzles are formed in each of the heads. Here, the plurality of nozzles are aligned along one direction to form respective nozzle arrays. The plurality of heads are arranged on a base plate as a holding member. Further, the base plate is sandwiched from the nozzle array direction by two frame members as regulating members. Then, by virtue of this, when the base plate is expanding due to temperature rise, the frame members constrain the same from extension in the nozzle array direction to prevent the nozzles from deviation between the plurality of heads in the nozzle array direction.
At this time, the base plate is not constrained from extension in the direction perpendicular to the nozzle array direction, thereby causing the nozzles to deviate in that direction between the heads. However, by adjusting the timing of jetting inks from each nozzle, the position of landing the inks on a recording sheet is corrected in the same direction.